


September 14

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: Just a little angsty something for this day





	September 14

Juliana knew she had lost Valentina still, she wanted to do something good for her, for her to at least have one last nice memory of Juliana.

So that morning she went on to buy a teddy bear and flowers along with the cliché chocolates on the heart shaped box.

She stared at the card for a minute before she wrote the message, then she went to the Carvajal mansion.

Chivis looked at her as she opened the door, Juliana only smiled and handed her the stuff “For Val” she said before walking away.

\---

Later that day Valentina walked into her house, she just wanted to go to sleep and for the day to be over, she was so far behind at school that she knew she was going to fail the semester.

She made her way into her room, her eyes widening at the sight of the teddy bear, the flowers and the chocolate box, then it hit her, it was February 14, she frowned then because she was sure she didn´t had a valentine.

She picked the bear, it was just one of those with a heart, she smiled and put it back down, she the took the flowers, and put them on the vase on her desk, the chocolates were in that silly heart shaped box and then she saw the card inside it read:

_Valentina_

_I wanted you to have one last memory of me that wasn´t me screwing the best thing that had ever happened to me, so  here it is, I know you don´t care about this holiday but hey it´s fun and the damn bear was too cute to not buy it._

Val smiled and looked at the bear it was indeed cute and then she felt sad, this should had been their first Valentine´s day together, the first of so many, but here they were, broken and apart, she sighed and then kept reading.

_Feel free to drop everything on the trash, set it on fire or whatever makes you feel better, I wish that what makes you feel better is to at least keep the bear._

Valentina laughed out loud thinking about Juliana worrying about the silly bear she picked it up again and hugged it to her chest.

_Well I should finish this, so I guess maybe some of the idiots known as Sergio and Lucho probably already told you that I´m leaving for Costa Rica, my mother will stay here in Mexico with Panchito, so I guess I only wanted to have a proper goodbye._

_Valentina Carvajal, you deserve the world and I hope you find the person that can give it to you._

_Maybe in our next life I could be the one giving it to you, maybe then we can have the happy ending I hoped for._

_So to finally finish this, Happy September the 14._

Valentina stared at the card for a while, a small smile and tears rolling down her cheeks, she thought about she knew that they both had issues to work on their own and maybe once they had solved that it wouldn´t take another life for them to have their happy ending.


End file.
